


I Khan’t believe it

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fic Exchange, Fluff and Angst, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: Written for the Avalance discord server Valentine's day fic exchange.The story got away from me a little re:the prompt, so I hope you still enjoy it!!Edited to fix a few errors i didn’t catch before





	I Khan’t believe it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4AlarmFirecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/gifts).



Around her, Sara heard the alarm clock’s shrill ring, and she buried her face back into Ava’s shoulder with a groan. She heard, and felt, Ava’s chuckle at her actions, and she waved her hand ineffectively in the direction of the offending sound.

 

“Mmm make it stop,” she mumbled as her hand flailed about, trying to turn off the noise.

 

Ava grinned and quickly shut off her alarm, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Sara’s head. “Good morning, my love,” she whispered against Sara’s hair.

 

Sara hummed in response, choosing to remain snuggled against her girlfriend. “’m too comfy. Don’ make me get up, Aves.” Her fingers traced lightly over Ava’s collarbone. Ava shivered against her, and Sara smiled at the reaction. “Hey, Ava?”

 

Ava brushed the hair out of Sara’s face to meet her eyes. “Mmm?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sara said, smiling shyly. She’d never been in a relationship where they even considered doing something like this- celebrating Valentine’s Day- and Sara was looking forward to the opportunity to show Ava how very loved she was.

 

They hadn’t exactly talked about it, celebrating Valentine’s Day. At least, not seriously and while sober. So Sara was counting on drunk Ava’s enthusiasm for the idea to carry over to sober Ava. And judging by the smile slowly taking over Ava’s face, Sara was relatively confident it did.

 

“So we’re doing this? The whole sappy, cliché, nauseating Valentine’s Day celebration?” Ava raised her eyebrow at Sara, trying to play it cool, but her enthusiasm shone through her voice.

 

“Yeah,” Sara answered softly. “Yeah, we are.” She pressed a light kiss against Ava’s jaw as she finished talking. “I’ve never really done this- or even wanted to- with anyone I’ve been with before. But, with you… I just? God, Ava, I love you so much, and I want to make sure you know that. So yeah, I’m going for the sappiest, most cliché day ever, as long as you’re okay with that.”

 

Ava ducked her eyes as her cheeks flushed. She wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to the genuine and sincere look of pure love and adoration on Sara’s face at times like these.

 

“More than okay.” Ava’s voice came out as a whisper, still overcome with the rush of emotions from Sara’s declaration moments before.

 

Sara beamed, lifting Ava’s chin with her fingers to meet her eyes. “Good. Now, Ms. Sharpe, get ready for the cheesiest most-“

 

Sara’s sentence was cut off by the sudden ringing of her phone on the bedside table. Groaning, she rolled off Ava, and, as soon as she looked at the name, answered it.

 

“Gideon this had better be a literal apocalypse or I’m letting Zari upgrade your system when I get back!”

 

As Gideon responded, Ava watched as Sara screwed up her face into a grimace,  fingers moving to pinch the bridge of her nose the way she always did when her team stressed her out. After a long, tense few minutes, Sara ended the call with a terse “I’ll get there when I get there, Gideon. Don’t push me,” and flopped back down into the bed with a groan.

 

“UUgghhhhh why can’t we live normal lives with normal jobs that don’t involve crises that interrupt our romantic plans?” Sara whined.

 

Ava pushed down the flare of disappointment she felt in her stomach at Sara’s words. She knew the call being from the Waverider would likely mean her day with her girlfriend would be put on hold, but it didn’t mean it made it any easier to bear. Judging by her reaction, Sara was just as upset as Ava, so she resolved not to make things harder on Sara.

 

“Did they burn down the ship, trigger the end of the world, or rip apart the fabric of spacetime itself?”

 

“Gideon didn’t give any specifics other than it being at 2014 Coachella. But for them to ruin my plans for today it had better be all three,” Sara grumbled as she reluctantly moved to get out of bed.

 

Ava turned and sat up, watching Sara as she moved around the room getting dressed. “You had plans?” Her voice was unusually hesitant as she asked, worried she misunderstood Sara’s meaning.

 

Sara stopped in the middle of pulling on her pants and looked at Ava,  her head tilted slightly and a soft look in her eyes. “Yeah, baby. I made plans for tonight. Which we can hopefully still make as long as my team can keep it together for the rest of the day.” She rolled her eyes fondly at the last statement. She loved her team and knew they were certainly capable, but they had a well-deserved reputation of screwing up.

 

Ava had a soft smile on her face at Sara’s answer. “Oh, okay yeah that, uh, that sounds good.”

 

Sara quickly finished getting dressed, grabbing her phone and her time courier off the dresser, and pressed a quick kiss to Ava’s forehead. “I’ll see you tonight for our date! Love you, Aves,” she said as she opened up a portal and stepped through onto the Waverider.

 

Ava only had a minute to be disappointed Sara was gone before her phone rang, screen flashing “THE TIME BUREAU”. She sighed and got out of bed before she even answered the phone. She had a feeling she knew what the call was about.

 

 

 

“Ray, you, Zari, and Charlie head to the other stages and look for whatever brought Genghis Khan and his men here. Mick, Nate, and I will be over by the main stage looking for Mr. Khan himself,” Sara ordered her team. Coming back to the Waverider to see everyone dressed in festival clothes wasn’t what she expected when she got the call from Gideon. But then again, when did she ever expect anything that happened with the Legends?

 

They’d been looking for over two hours now, and as much as everyone was enjoying the blast from the past that was 2014 Coachella they were getting impatient. Sara was about to have the team split up even more and send everyone out to just locate the fugitives when Ray’s voice came over the coms.

 

“Hey Cap! We’re pretty confident we found the magical fugitive- it’s a siren who’s taking advantage of the stage to hypnotize the crowds and start a riot. We’ve got ear plugs, and Z is going to use her totem to make sure her voice doesn’t carry. We’ll keep you updated!” Ray quickly signed off and Sara was hit with a feeling of relief. One problem down, just one to go.

 

 

 

She walked closer to the main stage to meet up with Mick and Nate, reacting quickly when a sword whizzed through the air by her head. Whirling around, she was met with an angry and somewhat confused looking Mongol warrior.

 

“Uh guys, I think I found Genghis Khan…”

 

Nate and Mick responded immediately, running to her position as almost two dozen more warriors surrounded her. Between Nate, Mick, and herself, they normally could have taken on any threat in hand to hand combat. But these were highly trained warriors used to working as a team against an enemy, and having only half the team put them at a decided disadvantage. Sara was fighting four men at once- she held her own, but she needed reinforcements.

 

As she put her hand up to her ear to call for the rest of her team, a portal opened up a few feet away, and out stepped Ava and a handful of agents.

 

“I assumed you could use some help, so I brought in some back up.”

 

Sara smirked at her girlfriend as she knocked out another warrior. “I know we’re well past our second date, but I did promise you we’d fight Genghis Khan. So what do you say?”

 

“I was beginning to think you’d forgotten. Sounds like a perfect way to spend Valentine’s Day,” Ava answered, jumping into the fight as two men charged her.

 

 

 

The ease with which the two women fought together always managed to surprise Sara. They were effortlessly in sync, anticipating the other’s moves like they were their own. The easily took down three men before they were separated by another group of Mongol warriors charging at them.

 

Sara kept an eye on Mick and Nate as the fight dragged on, concerned for her team mates even though she knew they were more than capable of handling themselves. But mostly, Sara found herself sparing a glance for Ava whenever she could. They had sparred plenty of times in the past, so Sara knew Ava was more than able to protect herself. And yet, Sara felt a protectiveness over Ava’s wellbeing that she was still unaccustomed to, a need to make sure her girlfriend was okay, even at the expense of herself.

 

It was during one of these split second glances at Ava that Sara saw it- Ava was fighting two men and another was coming up behind her, undetected, sword raised and moving toward her head. Sara didn’t even have to think, ripping her attention away from the fight around her to warn Ava. “Ava, duck!”

 

Ava didn’t even think- she heard Sara’s warning and acted on it immediately as a sword whistled past, right where her neck had been milliseconds before. She spun around and took the surprise attacker out at the knees, disarming him and turning her attention back to the others when Sara let out a gurgling scream behind her.

 

 

Ava didn’t remember how she got over to Sara’s side so quickly. She blinked and there she was, men around her knocked to the ground unconscious or bleeding heavily. Sara was losing blood quickly, a sword piercing her stomach, all because she had taken that split second to warn Ava. Sara looked up at her and smiled. “Khaaaaan!” she said softly, trying to shake her fist in the air before she went limp in Ava’s arms.

 

Ava tried to call for help, but when she opened her mouth the only sound that escaped was a strangled sob. Nate and Mick were by her side in an instant, gently picking up Sara and opening up a portal to the Waverider’s med bay. Ava followed wordlessly; her team would finish up the mission and return the fugitives to their proper place in time. She just needed to make sure Sara was alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sara tried to open her eyes, but the blinding light all around her forced them shut again. She groaned. Her stomach was still aching from where she had gotten stabbed, even though she knew Gideon would have fixed it by now.

 

In response, Gideon dimmed the lights before speaking into Sara’s comms device.

 

“Glad you’re back, Captain Lance. Your wounds are fully healed, but you may feel some soreness for another day or so while you recover.”

 

Sara slowly sat up in the med bay chair, looking around her and eyes immediately settling on Ava in the next chair over. Her heart rate picked up- Ava’s wrist had the medical cuff around it. Before she could ask, Gideon answered her question.

 

“Director Sharpe was not injured in the fight. She refused to leave your side, even to sleep, so I administered a mild sedative to ensure she got some rest. You’ve been out for 16 hours, Captain, and she had no intention of moving until you woke up.”

 

Hearing Gideon’s reassurances about Ava, Sara calmed down, her heart rate falling back to normal as she took in a deep breath. Ava was fine. She wasn’t hurt, and she was there with her the whole time.

 

Moving to wake her up, Sara stopped. “Gideon, how long has she been asleep?”

 

“Only about two hours, Captain.”

 

That made Sara’s decision for her. “Let her sleep a little while longer then, Gid,” she answered.

 

In the meantime, Sara had a plan to make up for their missed dinner date last night.

 

 

 

 

Ava woke up with a start, frantically looking to the bed next to her where Sara was recovering. Or was supposed to be. She looked around, panicking, eyes finally finding Sara as she walked into the med bay. Ava ripped off the cuff on her wrist and ran to her, scanning her up and down as she checked for any sign that she wasn’t fully healed. Satisfied for the moment, she wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her against her, Sara’s arms going around Ava instantly. She breathed in Sara’s scent, burying her nose in her hair, not content until they were pressed as closely together as possible.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Sara you terrified me. God I just- please don’t ever do that again, I can’t lose you, I just _can’t._ ” Ava’s voice broke as she finally allowed herself to think how close she had come to losing Sara for good.

 

Sara’s hands slowly rubbed up and down Ava’s back. “Shhh, love, I’m alright. I’m here, and I’m all healed, and we’re both fine.”

 

Ava took in a shuddering breath as she let Sara’s reassuring words and calm tone wash over her. They stood like that for another minute before Sara pulled back enough to look at Ava’s face, raising her hand to lightly stroke Ava’s cheek.

 

Blushing lightly under Ava’s quizzical gaze, Sara spoke softly. “I know I kind of missed out on our date last night, but I wanted to try and make it up to you.”

 

Silencing Ava’s protests with a finger against her lips, Sara took Ava’s hand and led her to the galley where, to Ava’s astonishment, a huge breakfast spread covered the counters.

 

“You did this?” Ava asked, amazed.

 

Sara nodded proudly. “It’s not a fancy dinner or anything, but I made you breakfast!”

 

“Actually, Captain, I-“ Sara cut Gideon off before she could finish the sentence.

 

“Okay yeah Gideon helped a little- okay a lot!- but the freshly squoze orange juice was all me!”

 

Ava just stared at Sara, eyebrows furrowed as she processed what Sara had said. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“I said I did the juice!” Sara answered, still proud of her contribution.

 

“No, no I got that, babe. I meant the other part?”

 

“Freshly squoze orange juice?”

 

Ava stared unblinkingly at her girlfriend. “You mean squeezed?”

 

“Freshly squoze.”

 

“Okay Sara I love you, but please God tell me you know that’s not a word.” Ava was confused- was Sara being serious or was she just doing this to get a rise out of her? The worrying part was that Ava truly couldn’t tell.

 

Sara leaned up and pressed a kiss against Ava’s cheek as she moved away from her. “Mmmm Agree to disagree, babe.”

 

“….Okay but that doesn’t work because your thing is objectively wrong. There is no ‘disagree’ here.”

 

“Potato po-tah-to!” Sara answered gleefully. “Oooh, look French toast! Your favorite!”

 

Ava glared in response. “I’m only dropping this because I’m starving and that does look really good. But we’re talking about this later!”

 

Sara just smiled as she poured Ava a glass of juice. “Mhm, whatever you say, Aves.”

 

 

 

 

Ignoring Sara’s protests, Ava cleared away their dishes once they were done eating.

 

“Babe, you got stabbed _and_ arranged for breakfast. I’m at least cleaning up the dishes,” she responded when Sara once again tried to stop her. As she put the final dishes away in the dishwasher, Sara appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist, resting her head against Ava’s back.

 

Ava lightly stroked Sara’s arms before turning around to fully embrace her, basking in the love and comfort she felt just from being held by her love.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sara’s voice was slightly muffled as her face was buried in Ava’s neck. “I never want to worry you like that, to the point where Gideon has to intervene because you’re so stressed.

 

“I saw that sword coming at you, and I just panicked. I couldn’t pay attention to anything else in that moment because I thought I was about to lose you, and that terror was so awful- I’m so sorry you had to feel it too, Aves.” Sara held onto Ava just a little bit tighter, needing to be as close as possible, just for a moment, just to feel that reassurance that came from Ava’s arms.

 

“I know, love. I know. I’m just so glad you’re okay,” Ava whispered, stroking Sara’s hair as they took a moment to hold each other and remind themselves the other was okay.

 

 

 

The stayed in each-others’ arms for a few minutes until Sara raised up on her toes to whisper into Ava’s ear. “You know, I had plans for more than just dinner last night.” She smiled at the way Ava tightened her grip on Sara’s waist. “I planned for dessert, too.”

 

“Yeah?” Ava’s voice was breathless.

 

Sara pulled back enough to look Ava in the eyes. “Well since your birthday present went over so well, I went back to that shop and picked out something a little more Valentine’s themed that I think you’ll like just as much.”

 

At Sara’s words, Ava’s eyes widened as she gulped, helpless against the onslaught of memories of her birthday present from Sara. “O-oh?”

 

Sara nodded. “And it seems like _such_ a shame to let it go to waste, don’t you think?”

 

Ava just nodded, unable to fully form words with the pictures rushing through her mind when Sara pulled away completely, smirking at the little whine Ava let out at the loss of contact. She walked over to the counter where the remains of the breakfast still sat and poured a glass of juice, offering it to Ava.

 

“Want some juice, babe? It’s just that you seem a little thirsty.”

 

Not bothering with answering, Ava rushed over to Sara, taking the glass out of her hand and setting it on the counter behind her. She made a move to grab Sara, but stopped with her arm extended, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Gideon? You’re sure Sara’s _completely_ healed?”

 

“Yes, Director Sharpe. Captain Lance is completely healed and cleared for all _ahem_ physical activities.”

 

Ava blushed lightly as she looked back at Sara, the answer exactly what she needed to hear as she moved to grab Sara’s hand. “You’re cute. I can think of something else that would satisfy me a little more than juice though.”

 

Sara pulled Ava by the hand down the hall to her quarters, delighted with Ava’s response. They barely made it through the door before Sara’s mouth was on Ava’s, the light, romantic touches quickly left behind in favor of hungrier, more passionate kisses. She pushed Ava lightly until she fell back onto the bed before she disappeared into the closet to find her gift.

 

 

When she emerged a moment later, Ava was sitting on the edge of Sara’s bed, nervously clutching a small box wrapped with a  ribbon. Sara pulled her robe tighter around herself and sat down beside her girlfriend.

 

“I, uh, I got this for you for Valentine’s Day. It’s not much, but it seemed like  a better choice than roses or chocolates, you know?” Ava thrust the box into Sara’s hands. She opened it quickly and gasped. Inside was a small throwing knife, the perfect size to tuck into her shoe or up her sleeve, engraved with a canary.

 

“Ava. It’s- it’s perfect, thank you,” Sara said softly as she ran her finger over the engraved image. She took a minute to drink in the gift, Ava’s perfect, thoughtful present, before she set it on the nightstand, looking up at Ava with gratitude.

 

“Ava it’s perfect,” she said, leaning over to press a soft kiss against Ava’s lips. “Now, it’s time for your present.”

 

Sara stood up and slowly untied her robe to reveal lacy red lingerie. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Aves.”

 

Ava stared, jaw dropped, at the absolute vision in front of her, needing a few seconds before she could remember how speech worked. “Wow. I- that’s uh- _wow._ ”

 

Sara laughed at Ava’s response. No matter how many times she reacted this way, it was still adorable and left a light, bubbly feeling in Sara’s chest. “You’re adorable. I love you, Aves.”

 

Ava leaned forward and captured Sara’s lips with her own. “I love you too, Sara. Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "squoze" thing was from a real conversation my best friend and I had (she was Sara), and it seemed like the perfect thing to throw in here. Also because I'm shaming her because "squoze" is NOT a real word.


End file.
